


The (Fake) Baby Project

by dobrien



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Angst, Domestic Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, High School Student Derek, Kid Fic, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Teenage Derek Hale, high school derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dobrien/pseuds/dobrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles couldn’t seem to close his mouth at the shock, but it wasn’t the fact that he was paired with a boy to pretend to be parents with that had him so gobsmacked (and for the first time in his life, speechless), it was the fact that he was paired with Derek Hale, the quiet, broody senior that was taking their class for extra credit and who enjoys glaring at Stiles whenever he messes up on the lacrosse field.</p><p>Or</p><p>Stiles and Derek are paired to take care of a fake baby for health class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written Sterek (or Teen Wolf) before but I love the idea of them having to look after a fake baby for a school project? I haven't found one so I thought I'd try writing it myself.  
> I've also only ever read on this site so I don't really know how it works so give me time to get used to it!

Stiles hadn’t put much thought into how he was going to die, he was pretty sure he had a lot of time left considering he was only seventeen and in his second last year of high school. He assumed he had many years ahead of him to grow and learn and live a long happy life. Those plans evaporated, however, when his name was called in health class on Monday morning.

“I’ve picked your partner for this module as I wanted it to be a challenge. I've put you with someone I think you don’t work with enough or at all.” The class, predictably, groaned. “In your pairs you are going to be given a fake baby to look after for four weeks. This means taking them to class with you, taking them home with you, and at the end handing in a report about the experience.”

Stiles watched unhappily as his teacher, Miss Blake, went over to her desk and opened the box that was sitting on it, taking out a piece of paper and a toy baby. Stiles wrinkled his nose at the toy, as if it offended him. Scott laughed at the face he made, knowing Stiles’ dislike for young children. Miss Blake started reading off the student’s names together, going over to their tables and handing over a baby for them. Stiles tuned out her voice, paying attention to the corner of his notebook that had become dog-eared from where he had haphazardly shoved it into his bag in a hurry to get out of class everyday.

“Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale,” Stiles’ head flew up at the mention of his name, eyes wide. “Don’t look so surprised,” she said at the face Stiles was making as a baby was placed in front of him, “Erica and Allison are paired as well, there’s no discrimination in this class.”

Stiles couldn’t seem to close his mouth at the shock, but it wasn’t the fact that he was paired with a boy to pretend to be parents with that had him so gobsmacked (and for the first time in his life, speechless), it was the fact that he was paired with _Derek Hale_ , the quiet, broody senior that was taking their class for extra credit and who enjoys glaring at Stiles whenever he messes up on the lacrosse field. Derek was their team captain and surprise, surprise; the players on the team who got the best positions were the people Derek was friends with. This basically meant that Stiles was benched every game because for some reason Derek Hale didn’t like Stiles Stilinski very much.

Stiles was too busy thinking about how unfair it was for him to be paired with Derek to notice that his teacher was back at her desk explaining what the next month was going to consist of.

“I have informed all your teachers about this, they will tell your classmates and hopefully, with good parenting between each partner, there should be minimal distraction in class. This assignment is about more than looking after a toy, it is about cooperation. Take a seat next to your partner and discuss how you’re both going to look after your child. I’ll call each pair when it is their turn to dress their baby.” She pointed to the plastic box sitting in front of her desk, “There’s plenty of choice, but remember to choose wisely, your baby will need clothes for a whole month.”

As the class sprung to life Stiles jumped out of his daydream state, making Scott laugh as he slid out of his chair. “Lydia’s waving me over, good luck dude.”

“What should we call it then?” Stiles' head turned quickly to where Scott had just been to see Derek sliding into his friend's seat and dumping his bag on the floor by his feet.

“Excuse me?”

Derek, visibly annoyed, huffed. “What are we naming the baby?”

“Oh…” Stiles shrugged, picking the toy up by it's left leg and swinging it from side to side. “Batman?”

Derek’s hand swiped out and wrapped around the body of the toy pulling it from Stiles' rough grip. “We’re supposed to handle it like a child, not a toy. You’re lucky it’s not turned on yet.”

Stiles pursed his lips at Derek, raising his eyebrow. “… So we can’t call it Batman then?”

“No.”

Stiles sighed but sat up straight in his chair. “Okay then, how about… Thomas?”

Derek shrugged, “Better.”

Stiles raised his hands in defeat, exasperated. “Well you think of something then!”

“Thomas will do.” Derek replied with another shrug, setting the baby down on the desk gently. Stiles was ready to reply with something sarcastic but they were being called over to choose clothes. As the pair knelt by the box Stiles picked out a vest with lacrosse sticks on it and grinned as he showed Derek. “Please?” Derek held back a laugh and nodded, taking it and placing it between them.

They came back to their desk with the vest and a week's worth of t-shirts and socks along with a baby grow for it to “sleep in” and a pair of small black baby sized converse. "Baby converse are _adorable_ , everyone knows that." Stiles had insisted when Derek wanted to put them back.

“Who’s taking Thomas home tonight then?” Stiles reluctantly asked as Derek dressed him.

“I have an essay due tomorrow that I haven’t finished so I was hoping you would take him.” Derek responded without looking up.

Stiles groaned dramatically, flipped the cap of his yellow highlighter in annoyance and scrambled when it flew away from the desk and hit his teacher in the back. Cringing, Stiles slid back in his seat, waiting for the detention to hit him.

“Stiles, as you seem to be free to mess around maybe you and Derek would like to tell the class what you’ve named your baby?” Miss Blake smiled passive-aggressively.

Stiles looked at Derek for help but the elder boy just raised his eyebrows at him as if to tell him without words that he was on his own. “Uh, his names Thomas.”

“Thomas what? Doesn’t he have a last name?” Stiles wanted to glare, he really did, but he also really didn’t fancy the detention he could have just been given.

So he bit his lip and said the first name that came to him, “Hale.”

Jackson snorted.

“Problem?” Stiles asked angrily, looking to his right to where Jackson and his project partner were sitting.

Jackson smirked at him, “Should have known you’d be the girl in the relationship.”

“Jackson that’s enough.” Their teacher warned, walking to the front of the room again.

“Control your friends.” Stiles complained as he turned his attention back to Derek and the baby. Thomas. Their baby Thomas. Sweet Jesus this was weird.

“He’s a dick, ignore him.” Derek replied in an uncaring tone. "And he's not my friend."

“He’s hard to ignore when he’s being a massive dick.”

Before the bell rang to signal the end of class they were instructed on how to turn the toys on and that as soon as they were on it would start recording and wouldn’t stop until it was turned off- which could only be done by the control handled by Miss Blake. Derek had taken the baby that day much to Stiles' relief. 

At the end of the day Derek was waiting at Stiles' locker for him, “You’ve got everything, right?” Derek questioned as he held Thomas like he would if he was a real baby. Stiles had never seen the elder so… domestic looking. It was an extreme contrast against his usual look. Stiles swore he didn’t like the change, honestly.

“Why do I have to look after it?” The shorter complained, picking up the bag with all the baby supplies in it anyway and throwing it over his shoulder along with his ordinary school bag and lacrosse gear.

“Because I have an essay to finish and I looked after him all day.”

“Whatever, but you’re taking him tomorrow.” Stiles took the toy roughly from Derek and held it with one already overloaded arm.

Derek scowled and took him back, “I’ll carry him to your car- I don’t want you dropping him on the way.”

“Wow you’re so trusting! We make a great team!” Stiles said with false enthusiasm, rolling his eyes afterwards. “Take the stick out of your ass, Hale. It’s not an actual child, it won’t die from being dropped on the concrete.”

Derek was ignoring Stiles as he made his way out the school and towards Stiles' old jeep. “This thing can’t be road safe.”

Stiles unlocked the jeep and swung the bags into the backseat. He glared at Derek, “Don’t insult the jeep. Insult me all you want but leave my jeep out of it.”

Derek was surprised at the defensive tone Stiles carried, but didn’t apologise. “Sure, whatever, just look after him. This isn’t just your grade, Stiles, it’s mine too.”

Stiles rolled his eyes as he clambered in, closing the door loudly and putting the keys into the ignition. Stiles leant over to the door on the passengers side and wrapped his fingers over the door handle, pulling the door from Derek’s grip. “I’ll look after the dumb thing, for my grade, not yours.” He proclaimed before pulling the door closed and pulling out of the school parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles was grumbling to himself as he parked in front of his house, climbing out of his jeep and slinging his bags over his shoulders before reluctantly going around to the passenger side and unbuckling the baby– Thomas. He should probably get used to calling him Thomas. He held him awkwardly, not really knowing how to hold a baby as he had never had to before. 

Inside his father was sitting at their dining table with papers spread all over the surface, a frown on his face. “You okay dad?” Stiles asked, flailing a little as his lacrosse stick fell from under his arm and clattered loudly onto the floor. 

The Sheriff looked up, startled by the noise. “School’s out already?” He asked tiredly, rubbing his temples.

Stiles nodded as he set his other bags down on the ground. “Yeah. You aren’t working on your day off, are you?” Stiles chided.

His father shrugged, “The sheriff doesn’t get a day off.” He smiled encouragingly at his son but the smile turned confused as he noticed the baby being held awkwardly, its legs on either side of Stiles’ arm. “Why do you have a doll?”

Stiles sighed loudly and he began to explain frantically about his situation, nearly dropping the still sleeping Thomas as he did so.

“So why isn’t... _Thomas_ doing anything?” He inquired, raising an eyebrow at his son.

“Oh…” Stiles looked down at Thomas who hadn’t so much as made a sound since Derek had handed him over after school. “I don’t know, I think the sheet with all the project information on it said that they sleep for the first few hours that they’re on for or something.”

“Stiles, have you ever held a baby?” John asked next as he watched the baby tip to the side before his son shrugged him straight again.

“Is it that obvious?” Stiles whined, close to stomping his foot by the looks of things. His father would have laughed if his son hadn’t looked so distressed. “I don’t want to do this stupid project- I don’t know how to look after a child! I can barely look after my jeep! Do you think the duct tape I use for that would help?”

John closed his eyes and shook his head. “Don’t duct tape him. Please.” He stood up from his chair and walked over to where Stiles was standing, in the archway between the dining room and the kitchen. “Instead of holding it over one arm try laying it down on it,” He slid Thomas from his uncomfortable position to lay down on Stiles’ arm, “and keep his head supported.”

Stiles did as he was instructed and had to admit that it did look more like how he saw people doing it on TV and in movies. “How did you know how to hold me when I was born?” 

John smiled, “Your mum was amazing with children, she taught me the dos and don’ts when you were born.”

Stiles smiled at his father, “Well it’s your turn to teach me because I have no clue.” 

Later, as Stiles was loading the dishwasher and emptying the left over salad into a tupperware container, the house phone rang. Both Stilinski’s jumped at the unfamiliar noise (no one phones their house phone anymore, Stiles' mother was the only one to ever use it). 

John picked it up warily, eyebrows screwed together as he answered, “Hello?”

“Hi, I’m looking for Stiles, is he there?” A young male replied smoothly.

He looked over at his son who was changing Thomas after his father had fed him his bottle, smiling at the concentration on his son's face, tongue poking out of the side of his mouth as he squinted his eyes at the doll. “Um, yes, he’s here- Stiles! Phone!”

“For me?” He asked, clearly as confused as his father. 

John huffed at his tone, “You’re not in trouble.”

Stiles visibly relaxed and left Thomas on the table to walk over and take the landline from his father. “Hello?” He spoke cheerily, relieved that it wasn’t the police station. Not that it could’ve been of course, Stiles and Scott were perfectly behaved teenagers…

“It’s Derek.” The other person responded slightly impatiently. 

Ah. Of course. Derek. His project partner. Wait, “Why are you calling my house?”

Derek huffed much like his father had, only louder, and more angrily. “I don’t have your mobile number… and…”

“And what? Wanted to check up on me?” Annoyance slipped into Stiles’ tone. “Wanted to make sure I hadn’t cut one of his arms off while making dinner?”

“Shut up, Stiles.” There was no real threat in his voice though. “I wanted to apologise. I was… it was rude, the way that I dumped Thomas on you like that.”

Stiles snorted, “Dude it’s no big deal, he only woke up in time for dinner and has hardly made a sound.”

“Okay, well I’m still sorry. Don’t forget to bring him to school tomorrow.” And with that Derek had hung up.

Stiles shook his head and put the phone back in the holder. Derek was weird.

On Derek’s end of the call his sister Laura was smirking happily from beside him as he put his phone back in his pocket and closed the enormous phone book that she had found in the bottom draw of their father’s desk.

“Now was that so painful?” She teased.

“I hate you.” Derek grit out. “He didn’t even think I needed to apologise, and he thought it was weird that I was phoning his house.”

Laura followed her brother as he climbed the stairs to go back to his room. “But you don’t feel guilty now, do you?”

At the top of the stairs Derek turned to glare at his sister, “I’d have got over it.”

Laura raised her eyebrows at him skeptically. “Whatever you say little brother.”

*******

Stiles was woken at two in the morning to the sound of a baby crying. He sat up with bleary eyes and slightly numb limbs and glanced over to the other side of his room where Thomas was sleeping in the carry seat they had been provided with by the school. 

“ _Now_ you choose to show emotion? I think I prefered you being more like your father... other father, whatever. You can't even...” Stiles rambled to himself (and Thomas) as he slid his legs out of his warm blankets and his feet hit his cold floor. Stiles walked over to the seat that was by his desk and picked Thomas out of it carefully, holding him like his father had shown him. Thomas kept crying. “How the hell do I shut you up? The neighbours will think I got some poor girl knocked up and she didn’t want to keep you.” Stiles took a moment to think about what he had just said out loud and rolled his eyes at himself muttering, “Maybe not…”

His bedroom door was opening then and his light switched on, hurting his eyes that had become used to the dark. “Aren’t you going to make it feel better? Calm it down?” His father asked tiredly from his doorframe. 

Stiles bit his lip and looked down at Thomas who didn’t actually have any tears coming out of his eyes. Guess the school couldn’t afford toy babies that did that. “I don’t know how to make it stop.” He admitted, looking back up at his father helplessly. 

John sighed and walked over to the pair, plucking Thomas from Stiles' arms. “Rock him like this, shush him. Let him know through body language that he’s safe. Did your teacher not explain all this?"

Stiles shrugged, “How can he possibly know if-” Stiles stopped talking upon receiving a glare from his father. “Okay, okay.” He raised his hands defensively. “Rock him, tell him he’s safe. Got it. Can do.”

Thomas had quieted already though, and the Sheriff gently set him back down to sleep as Stiles rambled. “Let Derek have him overnight from now on.” John muttered as he left his son's room promptly. It was too early for Stiles' weirdness, even for his own father.

Stiles groaned and looked down at a now settled down Thomas. This was going to be a long month.


	3. Chapter 3

At school on Tuesday Stiles marched up to Derek, who was standing at his locker, unloading books from his bag. When Derek didn’t notice his presence he tapped impatiently on his leather jacket clad shoulder. A few seconds away from tapping his foot loudly, Derek slowly closed his locker and turned to Stiles. “Who’s looking after Thomas during lacrosse?” Stiles lightly jostled Thomas, who was thankfully sleeping, to emphasise his question. 

Derek shrugged, giving the shorter a look as if to say it was obvious. “You’re the benchwarmer, aren’t you?”

Stiles refrained from glaring daggers at Derek and kept to just characteristically rolling his eyes. “I still get time on the field when it comes to practice, dumbass.” 

“Don’t swear in front of a baby.” Derek replied, ignoring Stiles' reply.

“What happened to the guy calling my house to apologise?” Stiles grumbled, shrugging the strap of his bag higher on his shoulder. “Whatever, I’ll ask Lydia to babysit. She’ll have her and Scott’s baby because he’ll be at practise too.”

Derek cocked his head impatiently as Stiles talked and when he was finished he smiled and said, boredom in his tone, “I don’t care.” And with that, stalked off to his first class of the day and leaving Stiles to make his way to his own class, Thomas in his seat. 

The day passed surprisingly easily for Stiles. Thomas only woke a handful of time, crying only twice in the middle of class. Coach wasn’t too happy about being interrupted in the middle of embarrassing Scott in another one of his lectures that lead off into a tangent and didn’t really make any sense. He really liked his lectures. At lunch Lydia sat with Stiles and Scott instead of her usual crowd of Jackson and Danny, which made Stiles grimace. He had, had a crush on her for years and she never once gave him a second glance, so to have her sit opposite him at lunch was a novelty.

“Lydia, to what do we owe the pleasure?” He questioned unhappily, sending Scott a pointed look.

“She’s my project partner, therefore she’s sitting with us.” Scott replied for her.

“I’m actually a nice person, believe it or not.” Lydia quipped, taking the bottle from Scott and gently coaxing it into their baby's mouth. “Aren’t you going to feed him?” She raised an eyebrow at the baby sitting awkwardly in Stiles' lap.

“I don’t know how it works.” Stiles admitted, embarrassed.

“Just press the bottle to it's mouth, the baby's mouth will move and it makes sounds, so you know that it's working.” Lydia replied matter of factly.

“Oh…” Stiles nodded and pulled out the bottle, adjusting Thomas.

Scott bit his lip and gave his friend a sympathetic look. “Make sure it's clean first, the sensor won't pick it up if it's not.”

Scott took the bottle from Stiles’ hands and wiped it clean. He placed it back on the table and slid it to Stiles, smiling in an embarrassed manner. 

Stiles thanked his friend quietly, taking the bottle and rearranging Thomas so that he could feed him the way Lydia was feeding her and Scott’s baby. 

“You okay, Stiles?” Lydia asked, watching as Stiles struggled. 

Stiles looked up from Thomas, “Huh? Uh, yeah, I’m fine. Good. Excellent. Why?”

“Because you look like you’re… I don’t know, overwhelmed.”

“I don’t really know what I’m doing, that’s all. Babies are hard to look after.”

“Why don’t you ask Derek for help? He’s over there with Erica, Boyd, and Isaac.”

Stiles turned around in his seat to see where Lydia was looking. Sure enough Derek was sitting at his usual table with his usual friends. Not that Stiles knew his usual table or usual friends or anything…

“He won’t want me crashing his lunch.” He replied as he looked away from the table quickly, Isaac having caught his eye.

They were quiet for a moment before Lydia sat up straighter in her seat, smirking at Stiles although her eyes were looking behind him. “You won’t have to go over, he’s coming over here.” 

“Wha-” Stiles turned once again to see Derek striding towards them, sour face present, though he didn’t look angry.

“Hey Derek.” Lydia grinned, flicking a stray piece of hair over her shoulder and licking her lip gloss coated lips lightly. 

“Hi, can I speak to Stiles?” He asked abruptly, eyes on the boy in question the whole time. 

“We were just leaving.” Scott hurried, picking up his bag and taking both his and Lydia’s trays as she gathered their babies bottle and her own bag. 

“What do you want?” Stiles asked impatiently, annoyed at his friend and Lydia for abandoning him like that.

“My sister… she told me- she told me it was rude to treat you the way I did this morning so I’m- I’m apologising okay?” 

Stiles quirked an eyebrow at his project partner, “Well I’ve got to say Derek that’s one hell of an apology, really, I’m impressed.” 

Derek glared at Stiles, “I mean it, okay? It was wrong of me and I’m sorry.”

“Apology accepted.” Stiles assured Derek because the guy really did sound like he meant it. 

“Okay… good. I’ll see you at practise.” Derek left Stiles alone at his table and wandered back over to his friends- his friends who all smiled at his return to the table, looking over not-so-subtly to where Stiles was sitting.

*******

Stiles turned Thomas around to face his locker while he and Scott got changed and didn’t turn him back around until every player was fully dressed, side from Danny and Jackson who were yet to put shirts on. He didn’t need to see any of the young teenagers’ junk at such a young age.

“Stilinski you’re not playing while looking after a doll, are you?”

“No coach,” Stiles replied, “Lydia’s taking care of him while I play.” 

“Good, I don’t care. Get on the field everyone, come on! Put a shirt on Danny.” Stiles sighed and looked over at Scott who just shook his head and shrugged. There was no changing Coach. 

Stiles handed Thomas over to Lydia who quickly zipped up his red hoodie and chided Stiles for not making sure he was warm enough. He got in line with Scott after Allison had given his best friend a good luck kiss -which, ugh, those two were gross and adorable- ready to do the usual warm up.

When it was his turn and he inevitably didn’t make the goal and was knocked too roughly to the ground by Jackson, he easily rolled off his team mates laughs, including Derek who was biting back a smirk that was partially hidden by his helmet anyway. Stiles glared at the ground and made his way to the back of the line, Scott clapping him on the shoulder as he went. 

When practice was over Stiles walked over to Lydia and Allison, rubbing at his shoulder which was slightly sore from the first landing he made after being tackled by Jackson. “Sorry about my boyfriend, he likes it rough.” Lydia said, completely uncensored. Stiles choked on his reply, eyes wide as he held Thomas to his chest with one arm, the other holding his lacrosse stick. 

“You need more practise.” Stiles heard someone say as he entered the locker room. 

Stiles scoffed and looked at Derek unhappily. “No shit. I don’t see people lining up to help me, though, so practice twice a week will have to be enough.” 

“Why don’t we make an extra practice then? After school tomorrow, I’ll help you get better.” 

Stiles pulled his jersey off, “You… want to help _me_?” He asked incredulously, his tired arms slipping the rest of the way out of his lacrosse gear. 

Derek shrugged, “You need it and I figured we should probably look after Thomas together, not just separately.” 

Stiles laughed, “Being a single dad too much for you?”

Derek stepped towards Stiles and took Thomas from his arms and into his own. “We’re supposed to be learning what it’s like to be parents, I figured it was easier to work together than to merely communicate with each other when passing him over.” Derek picked up the bag with their babies belongings and went over to his locker to get changed without another word. Was he this mysterious with everyone? 

Scott appeared at Stiles’ side as he was stuffing his sweaty clothes into his bag, planning on showering at home and not the communal showers the school provided. His taller friend was holding his own baby, already changed. “Want to come over and play _Halo_?” 

Stiles smiled at Scott but his eyes were conveying that he was onto him, “You’re just wanting a ride home, but sure, we haven’t had bro time in a while.” 

Scott grinned back, “Awesome, you can shower at mine if you want.”

Stiles sniffed the collar of the shirt he was wearing and quickly pulled his nose away, grimacing. “That would probably be a good idea.”


	4. Chapter 4

“So how’s your project going?” Stiles asked as Scott placed his and Lydia’s baby back into her car seat. Just because it was “bro time” didn’t mean he could get out of parental duties. 

Scott shrugged and sat back down next to Stiles on his bed, picking up his controller and unpausing their game. “Fine, she stays at mine because Lydia’s parents didn’t want her to have her overnight so Lydia takes over during the day, unless we’re together anyway, then we both look after her. What about you and Derek?”

Stiles couldn’t help but feel slightly jealous over the fact that this whole thing was going a lot smoother for Scott than for him. “Derek’s kind of bossy, and grumpy, but it’s going okay. I’m not good with children though, so it’s taking a lot of getting used to.”

Scott patted his friend's shoulder sympathetically, “That’s the point of the project, I guess. Lydia’s been writing notes so that we don’t have such a hard time with the report at the end.”

Stiles groaned at the mention of the report, throwing his arms over his eyes in exasperation. “Derek and I haven’t even talked about that. Maybe Mr Sourwolf will just write it himself…”

Scott huffed a laugh, giving his friend a curious glance, not willing to take his eyes off the screen. “'Mr Sourwolf'?” 

“It’s what I’ve been calling him in my head.”

“Why Sourwolf, though?”

“He picked out a t-shirt for our baby that had a wolf on it.” Stiles shrugged, like it wasn’t a big deal. Which it wasn’t– except for the fact that it sort of was.

Scott smirked but let it go, “Alright then.” 

*******

School was easy the next day as Derek had Thomas. It was all too soon, however, that Stiles found himself looking between the door and his feet as he waited impatiently for Derek to turn up for their private lacrosse practice. Was Derek even going to turn up? Was his idea just a way to make Stiles feel bad? Hurt his feelings by making him think that Derek actually cared about his team mate/project partner? Stiles couldn’t help but let the idea of that sting, his stomach clenching nervously. 

In reality he was only waiting for Derek for about fifteen minutes when the door handle to the boy’s locker room moved and the door was opened. Derek smiled apologetically to Stiles and dumped his bag on the nearest bench. “Sorry.” He mumbled, slipping out of his clothes right there in front of Stiles, and quickly changing into his lacrosse shorts and shirt. When he was done lacing his shoes Derek picked up his lacrosse stick and looked back to Stiles who hadn’t moved from where he was standing awkwardly. “Are you going to get changed?”

Stiles fumbled, unzipping his bag hurriedly while trying to slip out of his flannel shirt at the same time. Derek rolled his eyes at the sight but said nothing until they were both on the lacrosse field, Thomas sitting at a safe distance away in his car seat. 

“I’ll start in goals, nice and easy.” Derek informed the shorter as he stepped in front of the net.

“Not wearing a helmet?” Stiles asked as he picked up one of the balls Derek had placed down with his stick.

Derek smirked, “I trust you not to hit me in the face and I have quick reflexes, I’ll be fine. I’d be more worried about getting the ball into the net if I were you.” 

Stiles let out a breathy laugh, quirking his eyebrow. He, of course, knew exactly how good Derek was at lacrosse, had witnessed it many times since joining the team. 

“Well,” Derek raised his arms as he spoke, challenging Stiles, “are you going to try or give up before we even start?” 

Stiles smirked and shook his head, rolling his shoulders and psyching himself up before doing a short run and throwing his stick forward towards Derek, who caught the ball effortlessly before it could enter the net. Stiles’ shoulders sunk, and his eyes dropped to the slightly muddy ground, deflated. Derek probably wasn’t the best option for a lacrosse tutor if he wanted to feel better about his abilities. “Should have asked Greenberg…” Stiles muttered to himself as he picked up another ball into his net.

“Don’t focus on throwing it at me.” Derek called from his place in front of the goals. “Aim to where I’m not looking, where I can’t catch it.”

Stiles glared at Derek from his position on the field, “How am I supposed to do that! You could probably catch it if I threw it behind me!” 

Derek laughed and rolled his eyes at Stiles. “Just _try it_ Stiles!”

Stiles huffed but did as he was told, throwing the ball in the direction he hoped was where Derek couldn’t catch it. The elder did catch it though, and after a few more shots like that Stiles was ready to quit and apologise to Derek for wasting his afternoon. 

“You can do it Stiles, you’re just not pushing yourself.” Derek tried consoling when he noticed Stiles wasn’t picking up another ball. 

Stiles dumped his stick on the ground and sat down beside it, arms propped up on his knees. Derek walked over to him and sat down with him. “Why do you care if I suck? Not all of us are freakishly fast and well built.” Stiles muttered the last part, eyes downcast on the grass by his feet.

“You could fix that by training. Going for a run once a week won’t kill you, y’know?” 

“It probably would.” 

Derek started to reply but Thomas decided he wanted attention then, loud sharp crying sounds coming from where he was sitting with their bags. Stiles groaned and Derek sighed, giving a hand out to Stiles to pull them both up with. The shorter picked Thomas out of his seat and cradled him gently, biting his lip and making shushing sounds at him. 

When that didn’t stop him from crying Derek got out his bottle and leant over behind Stiles' shoulder to put it near Thomas’ mouth, tipping until he started making the sounds to show he was drinking. Stiles sighed in relief as the crying stopped and relaxed his shoulders for a moment before tightening them back up when he brushed Derek’s stomach with his elbow.

Stiles coughed awkwardly and tried to ignore the close proximity but he didn’t let his shoulders fall until Derek was stepping back and placing the bottle back in the bag where it came from. “Let’s get a few more shots done?” Derek suggested as Stiles tucked Thomas back into his seat.

“Y-yeah, sure.” Stiles stuttered, hoping that the smile he gave the other came off as casual rather than embarrassed. 

They stopped a little while later when Derek received a text. He cursed when he read it, frowning. “Laura can’t pick me up because she’s grounded.” 

“Your sister Laura?” 

Derek nodded, “Yeah, she said she’d pick me up because I gave her a ride in today but mums found out that she apparently skipped school last Friday.” 

“I can give you a ride if you want?” Stiles was offering before he had thought about what he was saying. “I mean, the jeeps not quite a Camaro but it beats walking home.”

Derek looked torn but nodded slowly, “If you don’t mind.” 

Stiles shook his head, smiling probably a bit too enthusiastically. “I’m not letting you walk home with Thomas, you live out near the preserve, don’t you?” 

Derek looked taken aback. “How’d you know that?” 

“I’ve uh… you run there? I’ve- I mean I’ve been out there with Scott. We just like- um, nature? Oh God okay, sorry, I’ll just stop talking.”

Derek picked up his bag and lacrosse stick, slinging it under his arm so that he could also carry Thomas. “I just didn’t think you knew. Um, but I wouldn’t mind a ride, if you’re still offering?”

Stiles ungracefully gathered up his belongings and led Derek to his jeep, dropping everything on the concrete when he got his keys out of his bag. Derek didn’t laugh, honestly. He may have chuckled. 

The ride was quiet, neither talking apart from Derek giving directions to Stiles. Pulling up to the, much larger than Stiles was picturing, house both teenagers were surprised to see a women who could only be Derek’s mother open the front door and step out onto the porch. Derek groaned and unbuckled his seatbelt. “I think she wants to meet you…”

Stiles snorted but unbuckled his own seatbelt, climbing out of the jeep when Derek did. “You must be Stiles.” Derek’s mother smiled warmly at Stiles who could only smile back weakly, glancing at Derek for help. “I’m Talia, Laura told me you were giving Derek a ride home.”

“Stiles offered after Laura told me she was grounded.” Derek supplied when Stiles didn't speak, Stiles mentally thanking him.

Talia looked at her son surprised. “I didn’t ground her… Laura?” She called into the house, distracted, which gave Stiles time to send Derek a wide eyed and questioning face, arms flailing slightly in only a way that Stiles could pull off. Derek shrugged meekly in response, eyebrows raised as if asking Stiles what he wanted him to do about it. Stiles groaned quietly and rolled his head back and around in exasperation. He ignored the fact that they had perfected silent communication in such short time.

Laura appeared at the door then, wide smirk gracing her features. “I may have lied about being grounded _and_ about skipping school Friday.” That was aimed towards Talia who was looking at her daughter disapprovingly. “But as you’re already here Stiles, you might as well stay for dinner.” 

Stiles looked like a deer in headlights when all three Hale’s looked over to where he was standing in front of his jeep. “Uh, I don’t mind?” He replied, shrugging his shoulders indifferently. 

Talia nodded and motioned for both boys to come inside, “A friend of Derek’s is always welcome. Come in Stiles, I'll introduce you to everyone.” _Everyone?_ Stiles wondered who 'everyone' could be as he was led inside the warm home, missing the wink that Laura sent her brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek queried that he and Stiles were both still in their lacrosse clothes and should go change before they ate, so after being told to hurry by his mother, Derek led Stiles up the stairs and to his bedroom. Stiles looked around the room, taking in the furniture that was all black, picking up on the fact that no clothes were lying around like in his own, and a pile of books by the bed that looked like it could topple over any second. There were lacrosse trophies and medals lined up on a shelf, and a stick leaning against the wall and cupboard, which Derek was opening.

“You can borrow a shirt if you want.” Derek suggested when Stiles pointed out that he didn’t actually _have_ a change of clothes considering that he had been expecting to be home by now.

“Uh, yeah, thanks man.” Stiles replied, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Derek picked out a dark green Henley and chucked it towards the younger before stripping himself of his lacrosse shirt and pulling on a black t-shirt. Guess they were changing in the same room then. Stiles hurriedly yanked his thin shorts off and tugged on his jeans, thankful that Derek was at least turned away from him to do the same. 

After changing and placing Thomas down to sleep in the living room Derek shyly entered the kitchen to see Stiles being sat down at the table by his mother, who placed a plate in front of him. “Sit down Derek, dinners almost ready. Laura’s gathering everyone else.” 

Derek swallowed thickly but did as his mother asked of him, slowly sitting down in his seat beside Stiles who looked like he was about to face a scene in a horror movie.

“Stiles wasn’t planning on staying, he was only giving me a ride home.” Derek tried to protest as food was put on their plates. Stiles couldn’t help but feel slightly offended by that, but he was mostly relieved, because he really wasn’t planning on staying and meeting all of Derek’s apparently large family. They weren’t even _friends_.

“Don’t rude Der, that’s no way to talk about your friend while you’re sitting right next to him.” Laura asserted, grinning at Stiles and her brother as she entered the large kitchen. 

“We’re, uh, not really _friends_ per say.” Stiles muttered, eyeing Derek cautiously. Was that the right thing to say?

“Just project partners.” Derek added pointedly.

“I’m glad I didn’t take that class, imagine if I’d been paired with my big brother to look after a baby?” Cora, who Stiles recognised from some of his classes, had entered the room and was sitting down opposite Stiles. “I’m Cora, we have Math and Econ together.” 

Stiles smiled politely at Cora, “I know, you sit near me in both.” 

Derek whipped his head to look at Stiles, seemingly shocked that they knew each other. “Relax Der, I haven’t told him any embarrassing stories.” Cora laughed. “But Malia might have…”

Stiles shrunk back in his seat at the mention of Malia. He had taken her to a school dance the year previously, after having a crush on her for a few months, and embarrassed himself by being jealous over the guy who was picking her up to take her home, only to find out that it was her cousin. 

“Hey Stiles, long time no see.” Malia greeted as she entered the kitchen, an older man following behind her. Stiles nodded awkwardly in acknowledgment of her but didn’t want to risk speaking because he wasn’t sure what he’d say.

“Peter,” Talia motioned towards the man who had entered with Malia, “is Malia's father and Derek’s uncle.”

“Oh so you’re the cousin that picked her up after the dance?” Stiles tried to laugh it off, hoping that the family who crowded the kitchen didn’t feel awkward about it, didn’t _want_ them to feel awkward about it, looking towards Derek.

“Your reaction when you thought I was going home with someone else was pretty hilarious though.” Malia smiled at Stiles warmly, conveying to him that it was all good and that he didn’t have to worry. 

Dinner wasn’t as awkward as Stiles had thought it would be. He mostly stayed silent, which Derek almost mentioned but decided that would probably make his project partner feel awkward, and listened to the family talk about their day and about plans they had. 

Talia asked Stiles about the project he and Derek had with Thomas and Stiles was just beginning to answer when there was a high pitched cry from the living room and Derek was up swiftly to go check on him. Stiles excused himself politely and followed the direction Derek had gone in to see what the problem was. 

“He’s probably hungry.” Derek said it like an apology and stood up, going over to Stiles so that he could hold him. “I’ll get his bottle, can you take him to the kitchen?” 

Stiles nodded and took Thomas carefully, rocking him gently to calm him as Derek got his bottle and led them both to the kitchen again. 

“Someone hungry?” Talia smiled at the two boys. They both looked slightly flustered as they sat back down at the table. 

Derek fed him, both painfully aware that Derek’s family were watching the moment. It felt personal for some reason, not intimate, but private, something that five other people shouldn’t be witnessing. Which was dumb, Stiles decided, because this wasn’t anything other than project partners feeding a doll for a class neither really wanted to be taking. 

“Don’t you two make an adorable couple,” Laura snickered, but there was no menace behind it, only humour.

Derek sent her a glare anyway, while Stiles did his best to ignore it. “Shut up Laura.” Derek mumbled, tucking the bottle under his arm and reaching to pick Thomas up. “I’ll put him back down.”

“Sure.” Stiles shrugged, handing Thomas over to Derek who was just grateful that he didn’t seem too bothered by his sister’s comment. 

After the awkward but mostly pleasant dinner Derek walked Stiles to his jeep with Thomas, giving him his phone number so that he wouldn’t have to call his house phone. He'd only need to call for project reasons, of course. 

“I think we should start thinking about writing the report.” Stiles mentioned as he got his keys from his pocket. 

Derek nodded, "Do you want to make notes and then we can meet up Saturday to start it?” Derek suggested, eyeing the front door in order to make sure that none of this families curious eyes were watching them. 

“Sounds good.” Stiles nodded, looking down and smiling at Thomas. “See you tomorrow little guy.” Derek laughed softly, biting his lip to keep his smile at bay. 

“Sorry about my family attacking you like that.” Derek apologised quickly. It was cold outside, he didn’t want to stay out to chat in it. 

Stiles waved it off, though, shrugging as he opened the jeep’s door. “You can make it up to me by coming over Saturday, we can start the report and then you can sit through dinner with the Sheriff.” 

Derek seemed to pale a little at the mention of the Sheriff but the elder tried not to show his nervousness. “That sounds fair.” 

Stiles grinned and punched his shoulder gently, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Hale.” 

When Stiles got home his father was in the kitchen. “You better have not had takeout just because I wasn’t here to make something doctor approved.” 

His father sighed and shooed his son out of the room, “I had soup, I _can_ look after myself Stiles.” 

Stiles laughed but replied softly, “Yeah, I know dad.” Stiles left the kitchen, but then leant back over so that his father could only see his head to say, “By the way my project partner Derek is having dinner here Saturday.”


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday came around and Laura and Cora had cornered Derek when he exited the bathroom, after his run, to interrogate him on what he was wearing to dinner at Stiles’ house. He shrugged, adjusting the towel around his waist.

“Wear that maroon long sleeved shirt.” Cora tells her older brother as he pushes past them to get to the safety of his bedroom.

“And your leather jacket!” Laura adds, both smirking at their grumpy brother as he sent them a glare before closing his door on their faces. 

As stubborn as Derek could be, he pushed away some t-shirts until he found the shirt Cora had mentioned, pulling it from the hanger and shoving his arms through the tight sleeves and over his head. He had to admit, looking at himself in his full length mirror, that the shirt _did_ look good on him, the colour and the fit complimenting his skin tone and build. Not that he _wanted_ to look good for Stiles… but it was dinner with the _Sheriff_ after all, so he should at least make an effort. That’s all it was, Derek told himself as he grabbed a clean pair of black jeans. 

At four Derek found himself knocking on the Sheriff’s door, leather jacket keeping the chilly air off. The door opened as he yawned and Stiles laughed, raising an eyebrow. 

“Hello to you too.” 

Derek stumbled back a couple steps in surprise, looking at Stiles with wide eyes. “Sorry!” He apologised quickly. “Little tired, sorry, hey, I’m not too early am I? We said we’d start the report so I thought-” 

Stiles put Derek out of his misery by inviting him in and interrupting his rambling, “Dad’s making dinner tonight, I hope you like creamy pasta with bacon and mushrooms.” 

Derek stepped into the warm home, taking in the cosy family feel. It was nothing like the Hale’s large and open home, and it was a welcome change. “Um, yeah, that sounds really good, thanks.” 

“Awesome.” Stiles grinned, “He got the day off but he’s not in, went to get something for dessert. Do you want a drink?” 

“I’m okay thanks.” 

“Okay well,” Stiles took a bottle of water from the fridge, “let’s go to my room and talk project fake baby.” 

Derek set Thomas down on Stiles’ bed in the chair they carried him around in and Stiles set the bag with all his clothes on the floor. “I’ve been writing down when I’ve been feeding him and everything, on the pink form.” Derek informed, taking out the folded pink paper from Thomas’ bag. “It’s not completely accurate but that can be fixed over time. The times of when he cries is the hardest part, because he’s been crying more and more.”

“I didn’t really have a schedule when I had him.” Stiles admitted. “I don’t really know what I’m doing.”

Derek sighed, but not angrily, and replied, “That’s what we’re sorting today, making sure we’re both clear on what we’re supposed to be doing.” Derek took out the bottle and checked if it was clean, wiping it with a cloth just in case as he spoke, “Have you been changing him regularly?” 

Stiles bit his lip, “You’ve had him most of the time this week so not much, but yeah, I have. Alternating between yellow and green censors, right?” 

“Yeah, that’s right.” Derek nodded. “Sorry if it sounds like I don’t trust you.” Derek apologised, “I just really need a good grade on this.” Stiles nodded understandingly and opened his laptop to turn it on. Derek looked around the room, taking in the clothes dumped lazily on the floor, the mismatching furniture and the All Time Low and New Found Glory posters above the bed. On the other side, above his desk, there were pictures of Stiles and Scott, some serious, some making faces. 

“Why do you need the extra credit from this class?” Stiles asked absentmindedly as he logged in.

Derek shrunk down a little, eyes casting down to the floor. “I, um, for college. I want to play lacrosse professionally.”

Stiles looked over to where his lacrosse gear was resting in his room, “It’s a good thing I don’t want to do it professionally.” He laughed. “I want to do what my dad does.” 

Derek smiled, “That’s nice.” He hoped it sounded sincere, because it was. 

Stiles swirled his chair around to face Derek, “Why would you need health class for playing lacrosse professionally?” Derek became sheepish at the question and Stiles immediately regretted asking. “Sorry, personal question.” 

Derek looked up and shook his head, “No, it’s okay. I, um, I needed to pass if I wanted to take lacrosse. Coach said if I didn’t he wouldn’t give his recommendation to the college.” 

Stiles scowled at the mention of their coach, “That sucks dude.” 

Derek shrugged, “It means I have to take a class with juniors but apart from that it’s not so bad.” 

Stiles was scowling for a new reason now, “Hey, _I’m_ a junior.”

Derek cringed, feet moving to catch on Stiles’ chair to pull him closer. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.” 

“Apology not accepted.” Stiles huffed, turning his body away to face his desk. 

Derek grumbled, pulling Stiles closer until he could reach out and grab the chair with his hands. Stiles yelped when he was tugged forwards, legs between Derek’s, whose feet were still on the chair. “ _I’m sorry_.” 

Stiles tried to not let the smile that was tugging at his lips form, huffing as his body grew hot at the closeness. “Okay, okay, you’re forgiven!” Stiles mumbled, shoving at Derek’s hands that were gripping his chair.

“No I’m not.” Derek accused, leaning forward to crowd into Stiles’ space. “What do I have to do?” 

Stiles was blushing, he knew he was, but he refused to focus on it. Instead, he focused on keeping his breathing normal as Derek leant closer. “You could…” Stiles started, unsure of where to go from there. 

“Yes?” Derek smirked, hands moving from the chair to rest on Stiles’ thighs lightly, fingers brushing soothing patterns into the soft material of his slim straight jeans that he couldn’t help but notice were a similar colour to his own shirt.

Stiles pulled together his courage, leaning forward before he could over think it too much, before he could read too much into Derek’s intentions. But of course, of _fucking course_ , Thomas decided to cry. As Derek closed the distance and their lips were brushing high pitched whines made both teenagers cringe and coil back. 

“I’ll get him.” Stiles said after a moment, pushing his chair back slowly and standing. This action, however, meant that Stiles was standing right in front of Derek, who hadn’t moved from his place where he was sitting on the bed. “Uh, sorry, I’ll um-”

Derek raised his arms then, hands taking Stiles’ hips quickly and pulling him towards him. “Stiles wait.”

Stiles did as he was told, letting Thomas continue to cry as Derek pulled Stiles down. When the younger was sat back in his seat Derek moved his hands to his face, holding his jaw and pulling him forward. Derek pressed his lips to Stiles’ firmly and the younger’s hands moved to rest on the broader boy’s shoulders in reaction. Stiles pressed back, tipping his head to the side to get a better angle. He was moving his hands to clasp around the elders neck when-

“Want to introduce me to Derek, Stiles?”

Stiles jumped back, chair rolling and crashing into the desk, face flushed. “Dad!?” He yelled in surprise. 

"I'm John, Derek. It's... nice to meet you." The Sheriff raised his eyebrows and lifted his hands in a surrender motion as Stiles made horrified noises, hands motioning for him to leave. “I'm leaving, I'm leaving. Just- just stop the crying. Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes." John pushed himself off his son’s door frame, listening intently to his son's bedroom was he descended the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the continuous comments, kudos, etc., it's appreciated!! 
> 
> I'm not too sure if I like this chapter, it turned out more like a filler than anything else.

Derek got up and took Thomas into his arms, taking the bottle from the nightstand and feeding him, sighing in relief when the crying ceased. Stiles remained seated, still staring at the spot his father had been standing in seconds ago. Derek turned to face Stiles, worrying his lip when he noticed he looked panicked and confused and a little dazed. 

“Hey, Stiles, you alright?” He was met with silence. “Stiles?” Derek set Thomas, who was now thankfully asleep, down and crossed the room to be in front of Stiles. He knelt down, hands resting over Stiles' hands which were gripping the chair's armrests relentlessly. “Hey, you’re okay. Breath Stiles.” 

Stiles’ chest was rising and falling unevenly but he did managed to turn his head to look at Derek. “He-he-Derek he-”

“Shh, Stiles he wasn’t mad, come on, you need to slow your breathing.”

Stiles’ breathing was becoming more and more rapid and uneven and his panic only seemed to be increasing so without putting much thought into it Derek softly grabbed Stiles’ head in his hands and rose on his knees so that he could reach up and kiss him. He pulled away and Stiles’ breathing was slowing back to a much safer and normal pace, but the flush over his skin was still present. 

“How’d you- how’d you know that that would work?” Stiles asked a few moments later, hands trembling acutely. 

Derek forced the younger’s fingers to loosen their grip on the armrests and held them tightly in his own. “I read it online, no big deal.” 

_No big deal_. Right. “Thanks…”

“Let’s get the report started then?” Derek suggested to lighten the mood and take the attention away from what had just happened. 

Stiles sighed and nodded, standing up as Derek did. Silence wasn’t something Stiles enjoyed and mustering up the courage he looked at Derek so that their eyes met and gave him what he hoped was a confident smirk. He wasn't sure it came off that way, considering that state he had been in just moments previously.

“We could do that… or we could keep doing what we were doing before my dad interrupted…?”

And how was Derek supposed to pass up that suggestion?

*******

“So, you’re in Stiles’ health class?” John questioned as the three ate.

“Um, yes Sir.” Derek replied as he poked at his fusilli pasta. 

“Do you share any other classes?” His father interrogated, taking a sip of water.

“No Sir, I’m a year above Stiles.”

“A senior?” The Sheriff asked, eyeing Stiles carefully, although his question was clearly aimed at Derek.

Stiles sighed in exasperation, “Yes dad, he’s a senior, now will you _stop_ , please?”

“Stiles didn’t mention that his project partner was also his boyfriend.” 

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Stiles corrected too quickly, looking ready to bolt from the room any second. “Derek’s _just_ my project partner dad, nothing more. Now please _drop it_.”

“Sorry, sorry!” His father raised his hands in surrender. The room was silent with the exception of cutlery for a few moments before John spoke again. “I didn’t mean to assume.” He gave Derek and Stiles a look but Stiles just stabbed his pasta angrily and Derek had his eyes cast down at his lap.

After dinner and actually managing to get a start on their report done, Stiles found himself sitting in Derek’s lap, hands in his hair and lips pressed firmly against his. Derek’s hands were on Stiles’ waist and hips, keeping him on his lap. Stiles pulled away, lips brushing against Derek’s as they caught their breath. 

Derek looked over to check the time and groaned when he saw it was past seven. “I should probably go, my dad’s back today and my mum will be mad if I’m not there.” 

Stiles nodded, still catching his breath, and slid from his lap to sit beside him. “Yeah, yeah, of course…” Stiles vaguely remembered the discussion of where Derek's father was when he had dinner with his family- something about the business his dad worked for.

“You’re okay to have Thomas this week?” Derek asked as he stretched out on the bed, limbs popping and cracking loudly after being sat in the same position for too long. 

“Yeah, sure, I can have him.” 

“I’ll see you on Monday then?” Derek was pulling on his shoes, his back to Stiles as he spoke. 

Stiles bit back his grin, “Yeah, see on Monday.” 

*******

Stiles spent Sunday grinning and was the same way Monday morning when he locked his jeep and entered the school building. He walked past Derek’s locker on his way to their health class and when he turned the corner Derek was there, putting books in his locker. He picked up his pace and tapped on the taller boys shoulder when his presence wasn’t noticed straight away. 

“Stiles?” He asked in confusion, eyeing the way Stiles was practically bouncing where he stood, Thomas by his side in his car seat. 

“Hi, um, hi…” A blush quickly formed over his cheeks and he dropped his gaze to the floor.

“…Did you need something?” Derek asked impatiently. 

“Did you, um, want to walk to class? With me?” Stiles asked quickly before he could lose his nerve. Was he seriously doing this?

Derek looked around at the students in the hallway, none paying attention to them but feeling like a spotlight was on them. “Um Stiles… like you said to your dad, just project partners, remember?” He replied in a hushed tone.

“Oh, right…?” Stiles replied, now equally confused as Derek had been upon his approach. “So...?”

"Just friends in school." 

*******

“Why does Stiles look like you drowned the puppies he was about to adopt?” Derek looked up from his lunch to see Cora glaring at him, hands on hips.

Derek shrugged, “He’s not really my concern, Cora.”

Cora made her ‘typical annoyed/angry teenage girl’ groan and shoved her older brother’s shoulder, making him spill some of his water on the table. “You’re a dick. One minute you’re acting like you like him, the next you're acting as if being his project partner is the worst punishment you could possibly think of!”

Derek shrugged again, “We’re not even _friends_ , and he seemed fine in class.” He lied. 

“I know what you were doing at his house, your grin and good mood when you got home gave it away.” 

“He’s the one that assumed I liked him.” Derek mumbled, gathering his food and sliding out of his seat, pushing past Isaac who was on his way to sitting down with him. 

“Should I ask?” Isaac queried, raising an eyebrow at Cora. 

She shook her head, rolling her eyes at her brother’s back as he left the cafeteria. “No, he’s just got some balls to grow.” 

Isaac didn’t ask for further details. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out more like a filler again?? Sorry

Neither boy talked much until Wednesday -Derek had ignored him at lacrosse practice on Tuesday, which although better than glaring, still made Stiles angry- so it was a surprise when Derek approached him on his way to his next class after lunch. “Do you want to practice after school again?” He asked casually, like what had happened on Monday was nothing.

Stiles shrugged, “Sure you want to be seen with me?” 

Derek bit his lip and looked down at the floor as they walked, “I’m sorry. We- we can be friends- we _are_ friends.” 

Stiles adjusted the way he was holding Thomas’ seat, contemplating how good of an idea it would be to believe Derek after what had happened on Monday, but hey, his dad has always told him that second chances should be given, so... “Okay, I’ll meet you the same time as last week?” 

“Sounds good.” Derek replied, waving goodbye to Stiles as he entered his History class. 

Stiles was changed and ready by the time Derek got to the locker room, apologising profusely as he changed in a hurry.

“Harris is a dick, don’t worry about it.” Stiles waved the apologies off as they walked onto the field. “I’ll just give Thomas his bottle before we start, I can feel a cry coming on.” As the words left his mouth a slow building cry came from the baby. 

Stiles fumbled to take him out of his seat, swinging him to lay over his arm as he retrieved the bottle. When he bent back up to a standing position his elbow slackened and Thomas’ head fell backwards, something they were warned severely should not happen. 

“Stiles!” Derek chided, rushing over to fix the baby's position.

“Shit, sorry Tommy.” Stiles swore, rocking him up and down to hush him. 

“You’ve got to be careful Stiles.” Derek grumbled, looking at Stiles the way he did during lacrosse- like he was something dirty on the sole of his shoe. 

“It was an accident, chill.” Stiles rolled his eyes, finally giving Thomas hit bottle. 

“I didn’t mean to snap.” 

“Geeze that almost sounded like an apology!” Stiles replied sarcastically. “I’ve changed my mind, I’m just going to go home, homework to do.” 

“Stiles wait-” Derek reached out and grabbed Stiles’ arm before he could pick up his belongings, turning him back around so that they were facing each other again. “I'm sorry. This is just really weird and I'm leaving after this year and I just... I'm not good at this.”

“So why won’t you be seen with me?” Stiles asked, voice quiet and withdrawn.

“Put Thomas down.” The elder sighed. Stiles did as he was told, gently placing him in his seat. 

“Now wha-” He was cut off by his face being grasped between rough hands and lips on his. He wanted to be mad, he really did, but Derek was _really_ good at kissing and telling him off for silencing him by kissing him could wait. 

Stiles moved his hands to rest on Derek’s sides, thumbs rubbing into the material of his lacrosse shirt and Derek moved his hands to hold the back of his head, keeping him close. It was tame up until Derek’s tongue came out to lick along the seam of Stiles’ mouth, asking for entrance he was fairly sure he would be given. 

The pair stayed like that for a while, Derek's tongue licking, mapping out Stiles' mouth, but were interrupted when Scott came onto the field shouting, “I’ve been looking for you dude, Isaac said he saw you going into the locker room- oh, um, hi Derek?”

They pulled apart like they had been burned, lips wet and red, cheeks flushed. “Hi… Scott… what’s up…?” Stiles asked awkwardly, hand that had been slowly sliding down Derek's side now rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Your dad just phoned me to say he couldn’t get a hold of you. He won’t be home tonight, he wanted you to know.” 

Stiles rubbed his face, groaning, “Thanks Scott…”

“I’ll um,” Scott began backing up again, “I won’t come over like I usually do? You probably want to get some alone time with, um,” he coughed awkwardly, “Derek…”

“It’s not like that!” They both rushed.

“I mean, we’re not, we haven’t-”

“Does that mean I can come over without cock-blocking you?” 

Stiles cringed but nodded nonetheless. “Yeah, um, just let me get changed and you can come right over.” 

Stiles watched Scott nod and walk back to the school, missing the look of disappointment on Derek’s face. “I’ll, um, see you tomorrow?” Derek asked quietly. 

“We hang out whenever one of our parents has a night shift, it’s a sort of tradition.” 

Derek nodded in understanding, giving a Stiles a small smile. “It’s fine.” 

Before he could over-think it Stiles was closing the distance that had been made between the two of them when Scott had interrupted, giving Derek a chaste kiss. “See you tomorrow.” He said, picking up his bag, Thomas' bag, and Thomas, walking in the same direction as Scott had gone.

*******

“So when were you going to tell me you had a boyfriend? Or that your boyfriend was _Derek Hale_?” Scott interrogated as he watched Stiles take out a large popcorn bowl from one of the kitchen cupboards, popcorn already in the microwave. 

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Stiles replied, exasperated, looking over his shoulder to Scott who had his arms crossed.

“Bullshit, I saw you making out with the guy!”

“He’s just kissed me a couple times.” 

“As far as I know,” Scott began, dumping himself heavily on the Stilinski’s couch as Stiles set up the first movie, “he’s never come out to the school, and he’s only ever had girlfriends. He’s probably _scared_ Stiles, the same as you were when you came to me and asked if I thought boys were pretty as well as girls, because you did.” 

Stiles blushed at the memory- they were eleven when it happened, and Stiles had been worried because Lydia was pretty but so was Danny, and he wasn’t sure if it was allowed to think of a boy as pretty. A few confusing years later and he learnt that thinking both boys and girls were ‘pretty’ meant that he was probably bisexual, and that a lot of people felt the same way. 

“I don’t want to hide myself.” Stiles replied, pressing play on the remote to show that he was finished with the conversation. 

“Talk to him buddy, you know your dad and I will be there if nothing else.” 

Stiles did know that, and he didn't tell Scott, but that wasn't much of a relief when it came to how he was feeling towards his project partner.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles didn’t see Derek during school the next day, which wasn’t unusual as they only shared one class. He was at lacrosse practice, though, and the familiar eye rolls and sighs of exasperation whenever Stiles fell or missed an easy catch or failed to pass the ball were in full force. 

“Might want to find yourself a nurse, Stilinski.” Jackson sneered when Stiles was hit in the shoulder by the ball he was supposed to be catching. “Or is that why you’re friends with Scott, you want his mum don’t you?” Stiles didn’t get a chance to reply about how that didn’t make sense because Scott was tackling him to the ground, earning them both detention from Coach. Stiles was laughing, keeled over from it. He looked up when he had calmed down and noticed Derek was watching the scene play out, a quirk of a smile playing at his lips. Stiles wouldn’t admit it, but it made him smile. 

Stiles was pulling Thomas’ hat further over his head after taking him off Lydia’s hands when Derek came over, looking uncharacteristically sheepish. “Have you got plans tonight?”

“Hello to you too." Derek didn't seem to find Stiles' attempt at humour funny. "No, why?” 

Derek scuffed his shoe over the grass and dry dirt by the bleachers as he attempted to make eye contact. “I was wondering if you wanted to go get dinner. With me.”

“Only if we can go to the diner that has curly fries.” 

Derek laughed, “Sure, we can go to the diner that has curly fries.” 

*******

Derek drove, meeting Stiles at his house so that they could both go home and change beforehand. Stiles sent his dad a text to let him know that there was salad and lasagne in the fridge for dinner and that he’d know if he had takeout- it was an empty threat but it’s the thought that counts. When the black Camaro pulled up in his driveway he prayed that his snooping neighbours weren’t home. 

“You look good.” Stiles commented when Derek climbed out of the driver’s side to open the passenger door for his date. Stiles. Stiles was Derek’s date. _Shit_.

Derek ducked his head shyly, “You do too.” 

Stiles lifted Thomas’ car seat, “I’ll strap him in first.” 

“Let me.” Derek insisted, taking Thomas from Stiles and pushing the front seat forward to get to the back. 

“How do you even afford a car like this?” Stiles asked as he watched Derek throw Thomas’ bag in the back next to him.

“It was a present from my parents. Deal was they’d buy me a car if I gave my sisters rides without complaint.” Derek replied as he pushed the front seat back into place. “Now, curly fries?” 

They didn’t talk much during the short drive, both too nervous to think of something to say. When they sat down at a table by one of the large windows Derek finally broke the silence, “What do you want to drink?” 

“Um, vanilla milkshake I think.” 

Derek nodded and smiled when a waitress came over. “Are you ready to order some drinks?”

Derek nodded to Stiles to start, “Oh, um, vanilla milkshake please?” 

“And for you?” The waitress turned to Derek.

“I’ll have the same please.” 

“I’ll be back to take your order.” She smiled once more before she left them alone.

“So…” Stiles started, playing with the salt shaker that was placed against the edge of the table. "Jackson got detention. Scott did too, but he was protecting Melissa, Jackson was just being a tool." Derek hummed in response, watching Stiles's fingers as he played with the salt shaker, too nervous to make eye contact.

Their waitress was back in record time with their drinks, both boys thankful for her interrupting the awkward silence. “Are you ready to order?” 

“Can I have a chicken burger with curly fries?” 

“I’ll have the same, thanks.” Stiles smirked and mouthed 'copy cat' as the waitress wrote down their order. Derek shrugged. 

“It’ll be ready shortly.” 

After she left Stiles looked over to Derek, “So why’d you want to get dinner with me?”

“I was hungry?” Derek lied, smiling sheepishly again.

Stiles raised his eyebrows but let it go. They didn’t talk much while they ate, sharing random comments about school and how Stiles’ week with Thomas was going. He was crying a lot which meant that Stiles didn’t get too much sleep but he was sleeping during most of the day which meant that going out in public with him (like now) wasn’t so bad. Or embarrassing. 

Of course, it was when Stiles mentioned this that Thomas decided that he wanted fed. Of course. 

He started crying, loud sharp cries that had Stiles dropping a curly fry and rummaging in his bag for the bottle. “Where the hell is that stupid thi- gotcha!” Stiles picked Thomas out of his car seat and into his lap, feeding him until he made a contented noise while Derek tried his best to not cover his face in embarrassment as the rest of the diner turned their heads to look over at the strange teenage boys who were causing a scene with their life-like doll. 

When the ordeal was over and Derek had paid -Stiles tried to pay for himself but Derek insisted as he was the one to suggest going out to eat- they strapped Thomas into the car again and Derek was driving Stiles home.

“Want to go running with me Saturday?” Derek asked as they turned the corner onto Stiles’ street. 

“… Running? Do I look like I run? Or do any exercise?” 

“You’re lean.” Derek shrugged, eyes on the road. “You don’t have to, but you could drop Thomas off at mine and then go with me.” 

Stiles frowned as he considered the idea. “I guess I could use the exercise.”

Derek grinned at him as he stopped the car. “Don’t sound too enthusiastic.” 

“I’m so excited to make myself sweat in front of a hot senior as I trip through the forest at an unnecessary speed!” Stiles replied sarcastically, smiling as Derek laughed. Both ignored the ‘hot senior’ part.

“See you tomorrow, probably.” Derek leant over and gave Stiles a chaste kiss, waiting until he had got inside with Thomas before driving home.

*******

“How far are we running?” Stiles questioned as he followed Derek into the woods outside his house at what he thought was far too early for a Saturday. 

“I usually do about four miles. There isn’t really a path so I use my phone to track it.”

“I’m going to die.” Stiles groaned.

“You’ll be fine. Ready?” 

“No.” 

Derek started running anyway. Stiles could tell he was going a lot slower than he would normally, holding back for Stiles' sake. 

It was about at the one mile mark that Stiles stopped, shouting to Derek who was a little ahead that he needed a rest. The taller boy jogged back over to Stiles who was leaning against a tree, hands on his bare knees where the loose material of his lacrosse shorts was riding up. 

“Are you okay Stiles?” 

Stiles panted. Derek placed his hand on Stiles’ shoulder and watched him in concern. 

Eventually he could stand up again. He took a drink from his water bottle then, eyes avoiding Derek’s. How embarrassing. “Sorry.” He apologised.

“Why’re you sorry?” His hand was still on Stiles' shoulder.

“I can’t even run a mile without wanting to throw up my intestines.” 

Derek laughed breathily, “The whole point of running is to get fitter.” 

“That’s alright for you to say mister high school model.” 

Derek rolled his eyes- a habit that had got worse since knowing Stiles. “I’m not a model.”

Stiles finally looked up from the forest floor that was carpeted in leaves. “You could be though. Have you thought about applying?” 

The taller snorted. Actually snorted. And it was adorable. 

“Shut up, Stiles.” 

“Since when do I know how to do that?” Derek raised an eyebrow at him, suddenly bracketing him with both his arms, against the tree. “Okay that’s one way.” 

“Still rambling, Stiles.” 

“No more talking, got it. Sorry. Nervous habit. Also a result of too much Adderall-” 

“You’re doing it again.” Derek interrupted and although his tone was stern he was smiling. “I didn’t know you took Adderall.”

“ADHD,” Stiles shrugged, “and sorry.” 

“No need to be.” Derek replied, pressing his lips to the other boys. When Stiles reacted by pushing back Derek pressed himself closer, keeping his hands where they were, either side of Stiles. When he his tongue was allowed entrance he could have moaned. Stiles was warm and wet –which shouldn’t be surprising, it was only a mouth- except it was _Stiles_ , it was clumsy and forceful from his end until he gave in and followed Derek’s lead, giving the elder boy the control. 

When they pulled apart Stiles felt almost as breathless as when he had been running. “We should- we should finish the- the running thing.”

Derek chuckled but pulled away completely, giving Stiles his personal space back. “Yeah, um, yeah we should…”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... don't really know I didn't plan this chapter to go the way it did it just happened.

In health class on Monday Jackson was giving Stiles and Derek looks, smirking when Stiles turned to glare, raising an eyebrow. Jackson just laughed.

“You should all know what you’re doing with your babies by now,” Miss Blake begun as she closed the classroom door, “but I want to know how you’re finding your partners. I know that it is hard to work with someone you may not know well, may not get along with at all. I hope you all understand why I did it this way.” She paused to look around at her students. “I want you to plan a trip out together with your child. Take your baby out, to the beach, to dinner. Something public.”

“Derek and Stilinski have beat you to it Miss.” Jackson butt in loudly. Lydia shoved his shoulder from where she was sitting behind him. 

“Excuse me?” Miss Blake looked between the partners and Jackson. “What do you mean?”

“They were at the diner on Friday, Miss.” 

“How the _fuck_ do you know that?” Stiles demanded, turning in his chair.

“Language.” Miss Blake warned, but her attention was on Jackson.

“I saw you.” Jackson shrugged. “You were looking at each other like lovesick puppies, it was gross.”

Stiles was almost shaking, fingers gripping the table top. “And you just feel like you can tell the whole fuc-class what we were doing, like it’s your business or any of theirs-”

“Stiles.” Derek put his hand on Stiles’ arm, trying to pull him back. “Don’t give him the satisfaction of getting to you.”

Jackson sneered, “Need your boyfriend to look out for you? Maybe he’s pitying you because you’re a hyperactive spaz-”

“ _Jackson_ , this is your final warning.” Mrs Blake interrupted. 

“I’m done.” Jackson replied, smiling, satisfied with successfully embarrassing Stiles –and Derek- in front of their class.

“Let’s get back to the lesson, then.” Mrs Blake says, eyeing Derek and Stiles carefully. 

As soon as the lesson was over Stiles rushed to the locker room, instead of his next class. Derek and Scott both noticed this and followed him quickly, pushing the door open as it closed heavily behind him. 

“Stiles!” Scott called once the door was closed and they were alone.

“Hey.” Derek motioned to the sinks Stiles was sat by, his back against the tiled wall.

“Hey buddy.” Scott said quietly, kneeling by his friend, being sure to give him space. “You know everyone thinks Jackson’s a dick, I’m not even sure that Lydia likes him.” 

Stiles shook his head, eyes on the floor. “Doesn’t matter.” His voice was hoarse, trying to keep his breathing even and his voice from breaking.

“Yes it does.” Derek was kneeling on his other side now. “He can’t get away with that.” 

“Why does it matter?” Stiles bit back, eyes leaving the floor to look at Derek.

“Are you blind?” Stiles blinked. “I _like you_ , Stiles. It matters to me if someone’s hurting you.”

“You denied even being my _friend_ in school and you want me to believe that you _like_ me?” 

“You know what I forgot I told Allison I’d meet her before class so I’m just going to…” Scott was ignored as he left the locker room. 

“Why do you like me?” It was so quiet Derek almost didn’t catch it.

“Stiles…”

“You heard him.” Stiles shrugged, defeated. “I’m a hyperactive spaz.”

“You’re smart.” Derek tried, shrinking back from the glare sent his way.

“Fantastic.” Stiles replied sarcastically.

The locker room was quiet for a while, Derek lost to what he should be saying and Stiles didn’t have anything left to say.

“Why don’t we take the day off?”

“Huh?”

Derek grinned, “Would you rather go back to mine or stay in school and deal with Jackson?”

“Does going to yours include making out? I could really use that right now.” 

Derek laughed, “It does if you want it to.” 

“Then why are we still sitting here?” Derek had thought it would take more convincing, but he wasn't about to complain as Stiles took his hand and helped him up.

*******

Derek and Stiles were in Derek’s room, the Wii console that the family shared plugged into Derek’s TV and Just Dance on the screen. Stiles was the one who wanted to play, which didn’t really surprise Derek all that much.

“Fuck yeah! Where are your reflexes now, Hale?” Stiles cheered, Wii remote held in both hands above his head like a trophy. 

“I haven’t played this in years.” Derek defended himself, smiling as Stiles selected the next song.

“Derek?” Derek’s door opened and a dark haired man dressed in a grey suit and white shirt entered the room. “Who’s this? And why are you not in school?”

“Dad-”

“Is this Stiles?” Stiles nodded even though the question was for Derek. “The school called me to tell me you were both seen leaving the premises after first period.” 

“It was my fault.” Stiles admitted. “Please don’t be mad at Derek.” 

“I’m not mad, the school isn’t either.” … What? “Miss Blake explained what had happened. Your principal decided that myself, Talia, and your father should be the ones to punish you. They won’t let you off so easily if you do this again, however. You’re grounded for the next few nights, Derek.”

“Sorry, dad.”

Mr Hale nodded, accepting his son's apology, “You should go home Stiles. Your fathers been informed too.” 

Stiles groaned loudly, “He’s going to be pissed.” 

He was, as Stiles had predicted, pissed. Maybe furious was the better description. Stiles was glad that Thomas didn’t have to hear it.

“You _left school_ without telling _anybody_!” 

“I know dad-”

“Not even Scott knew where you were!”

“It won’t happen again da-”

“You’re grounded. No Lacrosse, no Scott, no _Derek_. For a week. Maybe longer, I haven’t decided.”

“I need to see Derek to be able to do our project.” Stiles pointed out.

“ _Stiles_ … why’d you do it?”

“I…” Why _did_ he do it? “Jackson was being a di-mean and I just… I don’t know.”

“What was he saying?”

“Derek and I… we went to the diner last Friday. Jackson said he saw us.”

John frowned, “Sorry son but I don’t see the problem?”

Stiles sighed heavily, “Derek isn’t… he’s never… _come out_ before. Scott thinks he’s scared about what everyone would think. We haven’t… _discussed_ what it is that we’re doing.”

“Then maybe you need to have that discussion instead of skipping school.”

“I’m really sorry about that dad.” Stiles said honestly.

“It doesn’t look good, the school phoning the Sheriff to tell him his son has disappeared.”

“Sorry.” 

John ran his hand over his face wearily. “Just… talk to Derek.”

“We're both grounded.”

“Then wait until you’re both ungrounded.”

A week without talking to Derek. Stiles could do that- he’d been doing that for seventeen years.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having doubts about my skills at writing and about this fic, I hope it doesn't show? I'm also worried that the chapters are coming off as half-hearted or something? I'm putting effort into this- more than I have when writing in a long time. I hope it's working and that people are enjoying reading it?

Two days in and Stiles was itching to get some alone time with Derek. Derek wasn't doing much better. They didn't have much chance to talk during school, and even so, school wasn't exactly private. So they waited the week, Derek looked after Thomas and, after convincing his dad that he couldn’t miss lacrosse, Stiles and he managed to swop looks between each other during practice. On Saturday Laura was the one to drop Thomas off at the Stilinski’s because Derek wasn’t allowed to. 

Monday couldn't have come soon enough.

Stiles walked over quickly, grinning, when he spotted Derek at his locker. Derek noticed him this time and returned the grin, biting his lip to hold it back some. 

“Tell me you’re not grounded anymore.” Stiles asked hopefully. 

Derek laughed, “I’m not.” He kneeled down to be eye level with Thomas, who was in his car seat. “How’s he been?”

"I think he's missed you, he cried a lot." Derek rolled his eyes, smiling.

"We've lost a lot of time we could have been working on the report, and we still need to go out in public with Thomas, write about what he does and whatever else Miss Blake said we had to do."

Stiles shrugged, “Want to come over after school? My dad’s working late again and he wants me to get some groceries.”

“Don’t you spend the evening with Scott when that happens?”

Stiles filed away the fact that Derek remembered that, smiling to himself. “You can join us if you want?”

Derek stopped walking, turning to look at Stiles. “You sure? I don’t think Scott likes me much.”

“He doesn’t,” Stiles replied honestly, “but you should try give him a reason to.” 

“So grocery shopping?” 

“Grocery shopping.” Stiles concluded. “How domestic.” 

*******

People were staring. My _God_ were they staring. Was it that strange to see a couple high school boys sit a doll baby into a shopping cart? Obviously, according to the people of Beacon Hills, it was.

“Just ignore it Stiles.” Derek suggested as Stiles bowed his head away from the stares. 

“I don’t like it.” Stiles felt silly, stupid even. It shouldn’t matter what these people thought. 

Derek wrapped an arm around his shoulders loosely. “It’s a school project, Stiles.”

“I know.”

Derek sighed. “Okay, what’s first on your dads list?” 

They actually didn’t have any problems until the checkout, where the girl who looked fresh out of college giggled, “You two look a little young for children.” 

Derek glared, “School project.” Stiles could tell there was an added ‘shut the fuck up and ring up the food’ that went left unsaid. 

“What’s his name?” 

“Thomas.” Stiles replied at the same time that Derek said ‘none of your business.’ “Sorry, he’s grumpy on the outside but mushy on the inside.” 

The girl giggled and Derek huffed as Stiles paid her. As soon as the bags were in his hands Derek was walking quickly, leaving Stiles with the cart. Stiles thanked her and wheeled the cart back, taking Thomas out and walking towards where the Camaro was parked. 

“That was interesting.” Stiles said as he stood up from fastening Thomas back into his car seat.

Derek pushed himself off the vehicle, taking hold of Stiles’ slim hips to drag him closer. “It was embarrassing.” He deadpanned. “Even more so than his fit at the diner.”

Stiles agreed, leaning into Derek and turning his head to look at Thomas. “It’s only for the rest of this week and then we’re free of him.”

Derek sighed, pressed a kiss to Stiles’ forehead, and pulled away. “Better get this food to yours before the frozen stuff defrosts.”

Stiles sent Scott a text when they arrived at the Stilinski’s while Derek took the bags into the kitchen. 

“Scott’s going to be here in a few, want to pick the first movie?” 

“What have you got?” Derek asked as he made space in the freezer for the frozen peas and mixed vegetables. 

“If you don’t like the DVD’s we have there’s always Netflix, whatever you want.” 

Scott came over a little while later and scowled when Derek answered the door. 

“Stiles! What happened to bro time?”

Stiles came out of the kitchen with a half-dressed Thomas in his arms. “I invited him.” 

“He was supposed to be babysitting! Dude!” 

Stiles sighed and went back into the kitchen, picking up a sleepsuit covered in cartoons of yellow toy ducks. “Derek, please finish dressing him while I get Scott calmed down.” 

Derek snickered as Scott grumbled, following Stiles into the living room. 

“Derek's got first pick.” Stiles motioned towards the television where Netflix had been paused. 

"It was my turn to pick first!" Scott whined, sending Derek another glare.

*******

“Did you like it?” Derek asked Stiles an hour later. They had managed to slump further and further together on the couch, Scott noted, arms and legs flush together. 

“It’s good, graphic, but good.” Stiles replied, smiling. “What about you Scotty?” 

“What are you two?” 

Stiles raised his eyebrows, “Huh?”

“Are you together?" 

“We haven’t-” 

Derek began but Stiles was interrupting before he could finish, “What does it matter? We’re friends.” 

“I’m not trying to be rude- but we tell each other everything, man. You can tell me.” 

"We haven't talked about it." Stiles blushed, avoiding looking in Derek's direction. 

“Scott, maybe you should drop it.” Derek suggested, glaring at the younger. 

“You’re only here for the project- do you even _care_ about Stiles?”

“Of course I do.” Derek defended, calmly.

“So why not show him instead of ignoring him at school-”

“Right here!” Stiles butted in. 

“You can’t say that you care when you won’t even hold his hand!”

“We’re _not dating_!” Derek stressed.

Both Derek and Scott were on the edge of the couch now, fists clenched and faces flushed with anger and frustration. Stiles, on the other hand, sunk further into the couch cushions in an effort to make himself smaller, as if that would cause the bickering to diffuse. 

“Because you haven’t tried asking!” 

“Will you both _stop!_ ” Stiles erupted, pushing himself from his slumped position on the couch to up on his feet and looking between Scott and Derek. “Leave, you both need to leave.” 

“But-”

“ _Please_ , Scott.” Stiles’ voice was quieter now, withdrawn. 

Scott picked up his belongings, leaving without another word. Derek stood when the front door closed. 

“Stiles…” Stiles shook his head, bottom lip between his teeth, worrying at it. “See you tomorrow.” When Derek didn’t get so much as a nod in reply he sighed dejectedly, following Scott’s lead in picking up his belongings and heading out. Before he left he pulled Stiles into a one armed hug, kissing his temple softly. 

Stiles was alone, finally. The house felt too quiet after the raised voices, like it did after he and his dad had arguments. Stiles ran a shaking hand through his hair, letting out the breath he had been holding, falling onto the couch numbly. 

Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to push Derek and Scott away- then again Stiles’ on-the-spot decisions weren’t usually the best or most thought-out.


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles ignored them both during school the next day, sitting far away in the classes he shared with Scott and blanking Derek when they passed in the hall. When lunch came around, he found a seat far away from where he usually sat with his friends but Derek still managed to find him and headed straight over, ignoring his own friends. Before Stiles could pick his things up to make a quick exit Derek had reached him and taken Stiles' hand, linking their fingers together tightly. 

Stiles sighed but didn’t pull his hand back from where they were resting on the table. “What do you want?”

“I want to go on a date with you.” 

Stiles scoffed as he took the bottle away from Thomas’ mouth. “And you expect me to just say yes like I’m not mad at you?”

“No.” Derek held Stiles’ hand in both of his, pulling him closer by doing this. “But I was hoping…”

“It’s going to take more than holding my hand and taking me out on a date.”

Derek ignores what Stiles was saying, instead asking, “Are you finished?”

“With my lunch?” Derek nodded. “Yeah, I guess, why?”

Derek didn’t reply, but he did pick Thomas’ bag up and haul Stiles out of his chair. Stiles managed to pick Thomas up before Derek dragged him out of the cafeteria and into the hallway. Reaching Stiles’ locker, Derek put their bags down, took Thomas from him and placed him down by their feet also, finally releasing Stiles’ hand from his grip. 

Only, instead of giving an explanation as to _why_ he had just made the scene, Derek wrapped a hand around the back of Stiles’ neck and gripped his arm with the other, pulling him closer and kissing him for everyone in the corridor to see. 

And boy did they see.

Stiles almost immediately raised his hands to Derek’s chest, gripping his jacket tightly to keep him close, all intentions of being mad at him dissolving. 

“Boys…” They pulled apart like they had been burned, staring at each other and then at Coach, who was watching them with a raised eyebrow. “It’s good to see team mates getting along but could you please save it for when you’re alone, and not in the school corridor. Where I can see. I don't need to see that.” 

They both blushed but nodded their heads, eyes cast down in embarrassment. “Sorry, Coach.” Derek apologised, though his smile said he wasn’t sorry at all.

When the scene was cleared and people had finished winking at the both of them Scott and Allison came over. Grinning, Scott rambled, “Oh my _God_ , dude! I _knew_ you were dating and you _still_ lied to me, what the hell?!”

“We’ve still haven't officially said we're dating.” Derek corrected, trying his best to stop his grin when he looked over to Stiles whose face was still flushed. " _But_ ," he began as Stiles' grin turned into a frown at the denial, "I wouldn't say no if he wanted to be my boyfriend."

“Whatever, just don't give me all the details.” Scott wrapped his arm around Allison’s shoulder as she congratulated them before pulling Scott away to give them some privacy.

The bell rang to signal the end of lunch and Derek helped Stiles gather his bags, handing Thomas over. “Come over to my house tonight?” Derek asked as he shifted his bag higher onto his shoulder.

“Sure, what for?” Stiles replied.

“I was thinking of introducing you as my boyfriend? If that's okay?”

Stiles was blushing again, biting his lip. “I’m okay with that.” 

*******

After Lacrosse practice (Derek hadn’t glared even once at Stiles!) Stiles followed Derek in his jeep to his house so that he could be introduced to his father and to the rest of his family again, as Derek’s boyfriend. Stiles insisted on showering at school so that he at least wouldn’t be all sweaty and gross when they got there.

Laura yelled so loudly that Stiles wondered how the windows hadn’t rattled. “Took you long enough!” She engulfed them both in a hug, Stiles untangling himself from the embrace only a little winded. She was _strong_.

“This won’t affect your project, will it?” Talia questioned seriously, though she was smiling proudly at them both.

“Of course not, we’ve only got this week left anyway.” Derek replied, hand on the small of Stiles’ back in what he hoped was an encouraging manner.

“I think I might even miss him.” Stiles joked, smiling fondly at Thomas who was over his shoulder.

“Okay well just make sure that your project actually gets done and you don’t get distracted with… other things instead.” 

Stiles’ cheeks heated rapidly while Derek threw his hands up in an exasperated motion, “ _Mum_!”

Laura and Cora both laughed, Malia tried to hide her amusement, Peter looked slightly disgusted, and Derek’s father looked slightly distressed at the hint. “Dinner will be ready at six.” He said, relieving them all from the awkwardness. 

Upstairs, Stiles threw himself down on Derek’s bed in mortification (after placing Thomas down gently, of course). “That was _horrific_.” 

Derek sat down beside him on the edge of his bed and ran his hand up his boyfriend's back to sooth him. “She means well, and besides, she wasn’t wrong.”

“Wha-” Stiles stopped himself from finishing what he was going to say because Derek’s lips were on his neck, leaving a wet trail to his ear, and he was pushing Stiles onto his side and then his back, kisses being left all the while. “Yeah- okay, she was right.”

Derek rolled his eyes, kissing up to Stiles’ lips to shut him up. His hands were at Stiles’ waist, pushing the fabric of his shirt up so that he could splay his fingers over his skin. “Need to do the report.” Derek mumbled in between kisses, grinning when his retracting hand brushed over Stiles’ crotch and let him know that his boyfriend was definitely enjoying what they were doing. 

Stiles whined when Derek pulled away to get his laptop, pouting while his back was turned. “You gave me the boner, you fix it.” 

“I did _not_ need to hear that.” Malia was at the door holding a plate of cookies. “Before I bleach my ears, who wants a cookie?” 

“Sorry.” Stiles apologised as he took a cookie from the plate. “Guess I just have a thing for Hale’s.”

Oh God.

Malia snorted, covering her face to hide her grin as Derek tripped over his desk chair in surprise. 

“That’s my queue to leave.” Malia giggled, “Oh, and Stiles? Might want to sort… _that_ before dinner.” 

Stiles added this to his mental list of _most embarrassing days ever_.

It was almost worth it for Derek helping him sort the ‘problem’ after his cousin had left the room and his lacrosse stick had been jammed into the door handle to stop anyone else from barging in. The downside to a big family, Derek had told him, was the lack of privacy. 

They managed to get a thousand words of the report done after dinner, and another twenty minutes of making out after that, before Stiles got a call from his dad asking where he was, and Stiles had to leave. 

“Do you want to stay behind after school and practice lacrosse tomorrow?” Derek asked as Stiles was packing his books and strapping Thomas into his car seat.

Stiles slung the bags over his shoulder, “What about that date?” 

“We could go bowling on Friday? Maybe Scott and Allison could come too.”

Stiles gave his boyfriend a chaste kiss on the lips and picked Thomas up, “Friday it is.” He confirmed, smiling. “See you tomorrow boyfriend.” 

Derek was definitely blushing as Stiles drove away, however much he tried to deny it to his sister's.


	13. Chapter 13

Scott was watching Derek carefully as Stiles and Allison picked out which bowling ball they were going to use. “Something you want to say to me, Scott?” Derek asked directly, feeling the eyes on him as he tied his bowling shoes.

“I don’t trust you.” 

Well that was obvious.

Derek rolled his eyes and looked over to his boyfriend as he struggled with one of the heavier bowling balls. “I like him. I know you want to protect him because he’s your best friend, but he can look after himself.” 

“Up until now you’ve been nothing but cruel to him, so why are you suddenly acting like you care?”

“It’s not an act and it's not sudden.” Derek defended himself indignantly. 

“Prove it then.” 

Derek knew he didn’t need to prove it. He knew how he felt, and Stiles was smart enough and old enough to make his own decisions. However, his leaving at the end of the school year to go away to college was at the back of Derek’s mind. He wasn't sure how their relationship was going to handle such a long distance while being so new to both of them.

Derek ignored the negative thoughts when he noticed Stiles coming over, grinning as he sat down beside him. "What's with the constipated face?" Stiles questioned, leaning forward to tighten his shoe lace.

Derek shook his head, "Nothing, just getting the third degree from Scott."

Stiles snorted as he sat up right, "Ignore him, he's being stupid." Derek smiled and nodded, leaning in to press a kiss to Stiles' cheek before getting up for his turn.

*******

It was August, a month before Derek started college in New York, and two weeks before he moved there to settle in, hopefully find a part time job.

They had received their exam results not long ago, both passing their classes, including the baby project with Thomas. Stiles had insisted on taking a picture with him before they handed him back to Miss Blake, laughing when Derek groaned as he set the picture as the background on his phone. 

Stiles and Derek were in Derek's bedroom, lazily kissing because somehow they had managed to get the house to themselves. Derek slid his hands down Stiles’ back and under his jeans and boxers to gently grip his ass and pull him closer from his position above Derek. Stiles moaned as their hips were pushed closer, pulling away from the kiss to grin lazily at his boyfriend. 

"We've got time." Stiles breathed as they pulled apart again.

Derek groaned in exasperation, “You’re relentless.” 

Stiles splayed his fingers over Derek’s stomach, holding the material of his loose t-shirt. “You make it sound like a chore.” 

Derek sighed and leant up on his elbows, wrapping an arm back around Stiles to pull him close again. “We got caught by my sister last time.” 

“Laura found it hilarious!"

Derek would like to say he isn’t easily swayed but when it comes to Stiles he finds it very hard to say no, especially when his boyfriend is asking for sex. 

“We stop if I so much as _think_ I hear someone.” 

“Yes.”

“You tell me if _you_ hear someone." 

“ _Yes_.”

“I mean it-”

“Oh my _God_ Derek just undress me already!” 

So he did.

Once they were both undressed Derek had Stiles spread out in front of him, sitting in between his legs and tongue opening him up slowly. “Jesus, don’t ever stop doing that.” Stiles moaned, hands holding his legs apart and fingernails leaving crescent shaped indents in his skin. 

Derek didn't reply, pushing a finger in along with his tongue. He pulled away after a few seconds, adding a second finger along with the first and smirking down at Stiles whose head was lolled back against the pillows, mouth open and eyes screwed shut. This would definitely be an image Derek kept a hold of while he was away. 

“Derek just get _in me_ before someone comes home.”

Derek pulled away completely and chuckled at Stiles’ whine. “You want me to hurry up? Well I'm hurrying up.” He ripped open the condom he found hidden on his book shelf, much to Stiles’ relief, and put it on himself, stroking himself a few times as he applied more lube. Stiles was practically drooling. “Still want this?”

Stiles glared at his boyfriend has he teased him and Derek relented, pushing in slowly, _finally_. Derek breathed deeply to keep his breathing steady, ignoring the want to just _go_ already, which was becoming harder by the second because Stiles was warm and tight and he was moaning, despite the discomfort of the initial stretch, and it was almost too much for Derek.

“Move- you can move.” Stiles spoke up finally, hands on Derek’s shoulders to pull him closer. “ _Shit_ …” Stiles swore, but it didn't sound unpleasant- it sounded like he was enjoying himself, which was all the encouragement Derek needed to keep going.

It didn't take long for Stiles to become undone and feeling Stiles clench around him sent Derek over the edged moments after, watching as Stiles’ hand and stomach became sticky with his own cum as he stroked himself through his orgasm. He pulled out of Stiles with a moan, Stiles whimpering quietly, and removed the condom, tying a knot in it and throwing it away. Derek picked up his discarded t-shirt, wiping Stiles clean with it when he returned to the bed, and threw the shirt over to land by his laundry basket. 

“You good?” He asked as Stiles remained uncharacteristically quiet. 

“Mhmm,” Stiles hummed happily, “’m perfect.” 

Derek chuckled, leaning over the edge of the bed to retrieve their underwear. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” He kissed Stiles lazily and dumped his underwear over his stomach. “As much as I like you I'm not helping you get dressed.”

Stiles groaned but sat up for long enough to pull his underwear on before laying back down. Derek followed his lead, pulling his boyfriend against him and kissed the side of his neck. “I think I could do this all day.” Derek snorted, pushing his nose into Stiles’ neck affectionately. “Don’t laugh- I could! I could do this all the time. I think I could.” Stiles defended indignantly. 

Derek hummed to show that he was listening but his eyes were closed, using one hand to half-heartedly pull his sheets over them. 

“I think I’m in love with you.” Stiles murmured almost inaudibly, slipping his hand over Derek’s which was curled in the sheets over Stiles’ stomach. 

Derek’s stomach flipped, his heart clenching. He turned his hand over so that their palms were facing and wrapping their fingers together tightly, only to reply with, “I don’t think long distance is going to work.” 

Stiles turned his head to stare at his boyfriend, his expression a mix of hurt and embarrassment. That wasn’t quite the reply Stiles had been hoping for the first time he told someone - _Derek_ \- that he was in love with them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made quite a few changes before writing this last chapter, particularly in chapter 13, in case there's any confusion.
> 
> I'm sorry for not writing this chapter sooner, I really did think I would have it done quickly but, quite clearly, that wasn't the case. Hope the ending is what people wanted but thanks for reading even if it wasn't.

Stiles hugged the flannel shirt Derek had given him tighter around himself, pulling the leg of his underwear further down his thigh as he sat cross legged on the bed, eyes cast down. He sucked in a deep breath before speaking quietly, “You… you don’t think… long distance will work? What does that even mean? You want to break up?”

Derek resisted sitting closer to Stiles, resting his hands on his own lap instead, clasped together tightly. “I don’t want to- to break up, Stiles. I don’t. I don’t know why I said that.”

“But you did.” Stiles replied, looking up finally to meet Derek’s eyes.

“Did what?” Derek asked, confused.

“You did say that. I told you that I think I love you and your reply was that you don’t think long distance would work.”

“It’s been on my mind.” Derek admitted, allowing a hand to slip over into Stiles’. He hid the surprise that Stiles let him hold his hand. “I realised, after the project was over, that I was graduating and that I would be going to New York, if I got in.”

“You told me all that.”

“I didn’t tell you that I am well aware that long distance doesn’t work. Jealousy or loneliness or whatever gets in the way,”

Stiles sighed heavily, “So you didn’t want to even bother _trying?_ ”

Derek sighed and ran his hands over his face, “I don’t want to hold you back.”

Stiles’ face flushed with anger and he stood from the bed, snatching his jeans from the floor. “You don’t want to hold _yourself_ back, you mean.”

Derek looked up quickly, watching in surprise as Stiles pulled his jeans on. “I don’t mean that; don’t put words in my mouth.”

“It’s heavily implied.” Stiles huffed, picking up his bag and pulling on his shoes. “I’m smart enough to take a hint.”

“Stiles! Stop it, don’t leave, I’m not implying anything!” Derek stood, reaching out to tug at Stiles’ arm. “Stiles…” He said the last part softly.

Stiles looked down at the hand on his arm, frowning, “I’ll call you…”

Derek let Stiles pull away, and he let him leave the house; let him pull out of the driveway.

It took Stiles a week, a few days before Derek left for New York and wouldn’t be home until Christmas, to call.

“Hello?” Derek asked as he packed the towels his mother had bought him.

“Hey, it’s me.” Stiles replied, sounding nervous.

“Oh, hey-”

“I’m sorry about the other night.” Stiles interrupted quickly, flushing even though Derek couldn’t see him.

“I’m the one that should be sorry. I didn’t choose my words wisely and it all came out wrong.”

“Can you come over?”

Derek smiled to himself, closing the cardboard box to put his shoes on. “I’ll be right over.”

*******

October finally came around, and Stiles was beaming when he spotted Derek sitting at a table with people he recognised as some others on the lacrosse team. Derek had sent him plenty of pictures of them all at practice. 

Stiles, instead of going over, jumped and waved in Derek’s direction, calling his name when he didn’t catch the movement.

Derek’s eyes widened and he was grinning as he got up from the table. “You weren’t supposed to be here until Monday!” Derek accused as he pulled Stiles into a tight hug, pressing his face into Stiles’ shoulder and neck.

“Would you believe me if I said I wanted to surprise you?” Derek snorted and Stiles slapped his arm playfully. “I may have made a mistake when booking the flight.” Stiles mumbled, smiling despite himself when Derek laughed.

“You booked your flight on the wrong day?” Stiles nodded, blushing. “That _would_ happen to you.” He teased, leaning in to kiss Stiles slowly and fully, enjoying the press of their lips.

“Shut up.” Stiles muttered in defence, but he was smiling.

“Let’s take this to my dorm.” Derek suggested, smirking.

Stiles picked up the bag he had dropped by his feet and nodded animatedly. “What about your roommate?” He asked as a second thought as Derek took his hand in his own.

“Can Aiden sleep in your dorm tonight, Ethan?” Derek asked as they passed the table he had been sitting at.

The boy at the table who Stiles assumed was Ethan laughed, “I’ll let him know.”

Derek nodded his appreciation before dragging Stiles towards the dorm building, Stiles laughing when Derek fumbled with his keys when they arrived at his door.

“So how was the journey?” Derek asked between kisses as they dumped Stiles’ bag by the door and tripped their way over to Derek’s bed.

“Are you seriously asking me about that now?” Stiles complained as he kicked his shoes off.

Derek rolled his eyes but didn’t press for answer, undressing himself quickly, Stiles doing the same.

Both left only in their underwear, Derek pushed Stiles so that he was lying on his back and pulled Stiles out of his underwear, too intent on getting his boyfriend off to take the time to even pull his underwear down. Derek licked a stripe up Stiles before wrapping his lips around him and slowly taking him into his mouth, his hand wrapped around the base. Stiles moaned quietly, moving a hand to the back of his head and gripping his own hair to keep himself from being too loud.

“Fuck, don’t stop.” He mumbled as Derek ran his tongue over the head.

Derek pulled off, chuckling at Stiles’ whine. “Got to get you ready don’t I?” 

“Um, well…” Stiles blushed, sitting up and pulling his legs back to pull his underwear off and lifting his hips so that his boyfriend could see the plug he had been wearing all day. "Surprise…?” 

Derek stared, practically drooling at the site he was being presented with. “Stiles… _fuck_ , that’s hot.”

“Thought you’d appreciate the time saver.” Stiles chuckled, reaching down and pulling the plug out slowly, moaning at the feeling after having it in all day.

Derek bent Stiles’ legs up and Stiles gripped his knees as Derek slid the condom on before pushing in slowly, despite Stiles being clearly capable of handling it. Stiles moaned as quietly as he could as Derek started stroking him in time with his thrusts, smirking up at Derek.

“Missed you.” Stiles murmured as Derek picked him up, only to turn him over onto his stomach. “Rude.” Stiles sent Derek a heatless glare over his shoulder.

“Just getting a better angle, sweetheart.” Derek replied. He leant over Stiles, covering his body with his own and ran his lips over Stiles neck and shoulders, sliding his hand up and down his back as he continued a slow pace. 

“I love the whole missed you sex thing, but I’d really like it faster if you wouldn’t mind.” Stiles complained.

“Someone’s a pushy bottom.” Derek chuckled, rolling over onto his back and allowing Stiles to sit above him, setting his own pace. Stiles leant over, Derek’s hands coming up around Stiles’ to grip his shoulders and support him as they kissed.

“Fuck, fuck, I’m not gonna last long.” Stiles was mumbling after a few minutes. Derek turned him over onto his back again quickly, kneeling between his thighs as Stiles stroked himself quickly. “Shit, yes, fuck.” Stiles moaned, nails dragging down Derek’s back and arms. A couple minutes later and Derek was stroking Stiles through his orgasm, pulling out for Stiles to return the favour and cleaning up after with a wash cloth from Stiles’ bag when they’re breathing had returned to normal.

“Love you so much.” Derek mumbled as he pulled the sheets around them, pulling Stiles in close, wrapping his arms around him tightly, kissing his neck softly and running his nose along Stiles’ cheek affectionately. 

“Love you too.” Stiles replied, grinning into the arm wrapped around his shoulders.

In the morning –or more like afternoon- Stiles found himself propped up against Derek's chest between his legs, both fully clothed in sweatpants and t-shirts in case Derek’s roommate came back. He was flipping through one of Derek’s textbooks, asking him questions about anything that caught his eye.

“Are you glad we tried longdistance now?” Stiles asked out of nowhere, leaning back with his head on Derek’s shoulder. 

Derek rolled his eyes and leant down to give Stiles a kiss, Stiles reaching a hand up to grip the back of Derek’s neck, keeping him there for longer. When they broke apart Derek hid his face in his boyfriends neck, sighing as he replied, “More than ever.”


End file.
